


still up at dawn (just to see your face)

by pheonix85



Series: the superhero inheritance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Tony lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheonix85/pseuds/pheonix85
Summary: When Tony had told him he would be grateful for the mutation and his ability to survive on so little sleep, Peter had no idea how right the man would be.Because Ben never stops crying.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: the superhero inheritance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792465
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	still up at dawn (just to see your face)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts).



> written for upcoming father's day, gifted to seekrest because without the challenge/collection this series would never have existed 
> 
> this is a pretty direct sequel to "the superhero inheritance", takes place a month or two after. title is from "fire escape" by Andrew McMahon.

Tony had joked with Peter when he’d found out he and MJ were expecting. Peter knows it had been to offset the teary gleam in the old man’s eyes, and he’d grinned along with it and taken it without rebuttal.

When Tony had told him he would be grateful for the mutation and his ability to survive on so little sleep, Peter had no idea how right the man would be.

Ben never stops crying.

Peter can’t help but wonder if it just _seems_ like he never stops crying, but he can tell it’s wearing on MJ as well. She’s listless and exhausted, and he can tell it’s wearing on her because her eyes are rimmed with red after showers. He can hear her crying from the stress of it all and it’s killing him that he can’t do more to make it better. 

It’s hard because she’s breastfeeding. There’s only so much that Peter can do. The doctors have told them they should wait to supplement his feeding sessions with a bottle until the kid is between 4 and 6 weeks, which means MJ is slipping out of bed and into the nursery every 2 hours and the kid doesn’t always fall asleep between them. 

“Colic affects about 20% of all infants,” Their pediatrician informs them when they finally bring it up as a concern. “Most cases start to abate around 3-4 months, but sometimes it can last until they’re just under a year.”

Peter notices the color drain from MJ’s face when she hears it and he wonders how they’ll make it. It’s excruciating to hear the kid scream, but it’s worse because they don’t really know what’s wrong. They’ve done tests to see if the little boy is allergic to MJ’s milk, but whatever the source of his distress, it doesn’t appear to be tied to any unusual stomach stuff. 

They have a steady stream of guests in the first few weeks after Ben comes along. MJ’s mom and May are repeat visitors, and Tony and Pepper stop by whenever they’re in the city for SI related stuff. Even Morgan comes down for a long weekend from school and Peter can tell how jarred she is when he cries for her whole visit.

“Sorry. About that,” He gestures up at their apartment from outside when he walks her to her car. “He’s having a bit of a time.”

“Is he alright?” She asks, her forehead wrinkling. “Does he cry like that a lot?”

Peter lets out a deep sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Um, yeah. Like all the time. His doctor says there’s nothing wrong with him, sometimes babies just cry a lot. It should just work itself out but I worry about how it’s affecting MJ, especially with my paternity leave ending soon.”

“Dad would totally let you have more time…

“Oh, he’s actively trying to keep me home,” Peter says with a smile. “But I don’t want anything anyone else wouldn’t get, it wouldn’t be fair. MJ agrees, but I think I may only work from the office a day or two a week. Anything I can do at home, I will, just so she can get some sleep if he quiets down.”

Miles swings in once or twice even, during patrol. He makes sure to time it only when Peter is up, tapping softly at the balcony window and Peter is happy to take the baby outside in the mild summer air if only to minimize his wails from MJ trying to sleep in the next room.

“Little man still upset?” Miles asks sympathetically, though Peter is sure the boy has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, he’s just…” Peter shakes his head. “The world’s a big place. We just gotta help him get used to it.”

The long nights and stress over the lack of sleep don't compare, though, to how Peter feels when he looks at the kid. Ben doesn’t cry _all_ the time. When he's more subdued, sometimes he fixes Peter or MJ with a wide-eyed stare, and his mouth sets in this little “o” shape. His tongue juts in and out between his lips and he makes the most adorable noises Peter is pretty sure he's ever heard. He starts to track them, his eyes flickering to where they're at when they talk or enter a room, and when he’s 6 weeks old, he starts smiling at them occasionally when he’s not wailing. They stand above his crib often, looking down at him when he actually falls asleep and there's not even a question that Peter would give up sleeping forever for him.

Peter tries not to think too much about the pattern he starts to sense, with the colic. That Ben’s sleep is always disturbed following the distant sound of a couple fighting or truck sirens that are blocks away. Peter replaces the bulbs in Ben’s room with ones that throw off a softer light, buys different types of crib sheets and other fabrics to keep from irritating the baby’s skin, and he buys a noise machine, hoping the sounds of ocean waves or gentle rain will help block out any disturbances. 

Sometimes he has fun with it though. He’s taken to strapping the kid to his back and climbing up the walls and onto the ceiling so he can sway him, suspended almost in mid-air. MJ has, on more than one occasion, come in to find the boy dangling from Peter’s back, secured by multiple strands of the strongest webs, but it hasn’t stopped her from yelling at him.

Peter likes to make hammocks, too. Sometimes, when they’re outside on their balcony, he’ll web one between his and MJ’s chairs and there’s something about the wind and the birds that helps put the kid right out.

For a little bit at least. There’s always something---a fender bender 10 blocks away or even construction down near the water---that sets him off. 

And it starts all over again.

Peter returns to the office when Ben is almost 8 weeks old. Just like he told Morgan, he only works 3 or 4 days a week from the office, taking a day or so to work from home when MJ really needs the help. May and MJ’s mother help too, coming by during the day to let her sleep, but even that is getting hard to do.

It’s a month after that before Peter sees Tony at the office. It’s actually a little weird because Pepper is still the CEO and is the one who has to go to the meetings. Tony usually just hangs out at one of their places in the city and invites himself over occasionally---something that was eagerly received a few weeks before, when MJ tapped out for a nap and left the baby in the living room with the two of them to bond.

Tony had watched Peter the whole time. Sure, he’d baby talked and tickled Ben, he’d made the baby giggle and the kid had mostly stayed calm, making little noises in his lap.

“You two doing alright?" Tony had asked, poking the baby and making him squeal. "MJ seemed a little tired.” 

Peter had shrugged. “Ben is just a little colicky. Doctor says it should work itself out on its own.”

“Hmmm,” Tony hummed, bending his knees to sit the baby up a little. Ben whined a little, stretching and wiggling but inevitably settling back with a sigh, closing his eyes. Peter hadn’t even noticed his own sigh. He’d dozed off to Tony’s voice as the older man had talked to the baby is soft, soothing tones.

Tony had left by the time he woke up, laying on the couch, a throw over him. MJ had grinned at him knowingly, the baby strapped to her chest as she bounced him side to side.

“You ready for our walk, Mr. Van Winkle?”

Peter felt bad but he knew that Tony was the one who’d laid him down and covered him up. He was sorry he’d missed him leaving, so when his office door swings open a few weeks later and Tony is there, leaning on his cane with both hands, Peter laughs.

“Pepper let you come with her today?”

Tony huffs. “Hey, my name is on the building, Pepper doesn’t _let_ me do anything…”

Peter raises a brow.

“She made me promise I wouldn’t bug the guys on the floor, but whatever.”

Peter laughs and stands up, rounding the desk to help Tony settle in, an effort that is quickly waved away. Tony strides to the chair sitting in front of Peter’s desk and sits with ease, waiting with an impatient look for Peter to take his seat again.

“All right, that's enough,” Tony says when Peter sits down. The office door has been closed behind them, they have all the privacy from the rest of the floor. Peter blinks up at his old mentor, not quite sure what the man is getting at. 

“What’s….enough?” Peter asks hesitantly. “What are you really doing here?”

“Kid’s at 12 weeks now right?” Tony tilts his head forward, eyeing Peter over the rims of his glasses. “How are you guys handling it?”

“Um…” Peter looks down at the desk. “Fine? The colic is...almost better.”

“Uh-huh. Convincing. The bags under your eyes look like they’re ready for a 3-week getaway to Bora Bora.” Tony chides. He leans forward, resting both hands on the handle of his cane. “3 weeks are a little long, especially for the first time away from the kid. How's about a 3 day weekend at a private penthouse on Park Avenue? Free cleaning service, a chef stopping by to cook for you guys, an in-suite jacuzzi fit for up to 3 people?”

Peter was familiar with the place. It belonged to the Stark’s, they had multiple properties across the city in case they wanted a change in scenery. Still---

“I don’t….” The idea made Peter antsy, being away when Ben was still so small. “I mean, we don’t want him to really leave the house if he doesn’t have to…”

“Neither do I. I would be staying in the guest room, as long as you guys were alright with it, and you two would take the Penthouse over on Park.”

Peter cocks his head, unable to keep a twisted grin from forming. “You? You would...you would take care of him? For 3 days?”

Tony frowns. “I have a kid you know. She’s all grown up and she’s doing pretty well if I do say so myself. I wasn’t one of those dads that never changed a diaper or anything, I know what I’m doing.”

“Tony, we appreciate the offer, but I don’t know that MJ would go for it…”

“So talk her into it. You guys need a break.”

“He’s still so young,” Peter says hesitantly. 

“It’s close,” Tony says in an even, low tone that Peter finds soothing, and Tony knows it. “It’s far enough away for some space, but if I needed to call you, you could be there in 15 minutes with a suit.”

It was true. There were so many Peter had now, including his own with boosters, so if there was an emergency, it wouldn’t take long. And Peter did know the place Tony was talking about and it really wasn’t far…

“Goose feather down mattress, a chef on-site,” Tony sing-songs. “You and MJ---”

“God, please, do not say what I think you’re going to say.”

“--Can get some rest,” Tony replies, giving Peter a scolding glare. “My God, Peter Parker, you’re a father now, get your head out of the gutter.”

Peter is prepared to argue, but he finds himself too tired. Tony is giving him a soft, fond smile and Peter sinks back into his chair with a sigh.

“I’ll talk to her.”

\-----------

“Oh, hell yeah.” 

Peter’s brow shoots up in surprise. MJ is literally in the middle of nursing when Peter brings it up, certain she’s going to veto the whole thing, but she’s nodding as she runs a finger along their son's cheek gently, smiling down at him.

“Are you...you want to go?”

“I mean, you said it yourself, it’s only across town. We can get back super fast with your suit if we have to. And it’s Tony, Ben will be fine”

“You trust Tony Stark with our 3-month-old?”

“Peter,” MJ bounces the baby, patting his back. “Tony Stark literally almost died to bring everyone back. To bring _you_ back. Because he loves you. So, yes, I trust him with our son.”

Peter’s cheeks are on fire. He rolls his eyes. “That was almost 20 years ago...”

“Oh stop it and go find out if there’s a spa.”

\-----------

Tony has to basically lock them out of their apartment to get them to finally leave. Peter is tempted to scale the side of the building, just for one more _just in case_ check on their son, but MJ forces him into the waiting car with one last look herself up at their window, 8 floors up. 

They’re not even inside the penthouse when both their phones ping. A little panicked, both Peter and MJ step off to the side of the hall in the building and frantically check them, only to find a 15-second video of the baby, mouth pulling into a gummy grin as something waves in front of his face, before it turns and Tony’s face fills the frame.

“He’s gonna be fine, I promise. We’re having a great time already.” He winks. “Enjoy yourselves.”

When Peter looks up, MJ is frowning. His expression softens and he touches her arm.

“I know it’s hard, it is for me too. He’s so small. We can go home anytime you want.”

“No,” She says, shaking her head. “I’m a little antsy about that but I’m looking forward to this.” She bends at the knee to pick up her bag off the floor and hitches it up her arm. “It just still wigs me out that Tony Stark knows we’re gonna have sex.”

“He’s literally watching our son. We’ve been married for like 10 years.” Peter hangs back when she starts in the direction of the penthouse suite, his eyes closing as his cheeks burn. “But please. Never say those two things in a sentence ever again to me, alright?”

They go to bed early that night, mostly exhausted and sleep until after the sun has already risen. When they finally emerge from the room, there’s a man Peter recognizes from over the years---Frank---cooking them breakfast, biscuits and breakfast potatoes, and ham, in addition to a bunch of fresh fruit and juice and coffee. 

It’s basically heaven. 

They spend their free day hopping between a few of their favorite museums. There’s an exhibit at the MET MJ was certain she was going to miss and Peter savors it as he follows behind her, watching her smile softly as she examines the pieces on display, one by one. In true Stark fashion, there is a car to meet them when they arrive back at the building where the penthouse resides, and Happy Hogan greets them, relaying that they have an hour before their dinner reservations at some fancy restaurant in midtown.

The next two days leave them to their own devices. Chef Frank comes by twice a day, but other than that, they are only interrupted by their phones, every two or so hours when Tony sends photos and videos, an effort Peter appreciates because Tony knows this isn’t easy for them, but it’s so necessary.

The few days of rest and indulgence are everything. Peter’s forgotten how much he loves to sleep, how much he loves how MJ feels slotted next to him, like a puzzle piece that fits perfectly. They’ve been so rarely able to curl up like this for more than a few minutes, both too exhausted to enjoy it and when the weekend comes to an end, he can tell it’s done the both of them a world of good. When MJ climbs into the car to head back to their place in Queens, she’s practically glowing, well-rested, and freshly showered.

It doesn’t mean, of course, that she’s not taking the stairs in threes to get back to their son. Peter tries not to laugh as she scrambles in front of him and practically takes their front door out to get into their living room, where they find Tony, bottle in his good hand, poised to begin feeding. He looks up from the couch, a little surprised but smiles right away and sets the bottle down.

“Ah. A mother’s intuition. I suppose you’ll be wanting this.”

Ben squalls and squirms as Tony offers him to her with both hands and she presses him to her chest tightly as she closes her eyes and breathes him in. Peter stays back, letting her have the moment as she trails her lips on the crown of his head, then looks up at the two of them.

“I’m gonna go feed him. Are you guys alright out here by yourselves?”

“We’ll manage,” Peter replies softly, watching as she retreats back to the nursery. He stares at the mouth of the hallway for a few seconds after he hears the nursery door close. He can still hear them clearly through the walls and he focuses on her soft words as the little boy whines in anticipation of his feeding. He only breaks from his concentration when a snort comes from across the room. He shoots Tony a benign glare and walks over, flopping down on the opposite side of their sectional.

"Sap." His mentor teases. "You should see your face right now. Aw, I remember those days."

“That’s enough out of you,” Peter sighs, letting his head flop back. “You’re pretty chipper for a guy who’s probably averaged about 6 hours of sleep the last few days.”

Tony shrugs, corner of his mouth twitching. “More like each night. I’m not quite the night owl anymore and Ben was great.”

Peter watches him carefully, eyes narrowing. “Ben was great? Like he…”

“Slept pretty much through the night. I mean, 8 hours is pretty good for a little one, I think he might be turning a corner.”

Peter sits up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “What did you do to my baby?”

Tony doesn’t even flinch. He rolls his eyes, expression withering. “Peter, I’ve been a parent for like 25 years, I’m actually good at this, okay?”

Peter isn’t worried, per se. Tony would never hurt Ben, Peter knows that but there’s something shifty about the way Tony is acting and they make small talk for a few more minutes before MJ walks out and grabs her bag. 

“He’s out,” She says with a sigh, then smiles at Tony. “Tony, thank you so much. It was so nice to get a decent night’s sleep. I’m gonna go put some stuff away, but let me know before you leave?”

Tony grabs her hand where she’s rested it on the couch, giving it a squeeze. “Of course. And anytime, kiddo, you guys are more than welcome to it.”

She disappears back down the hall towards their room and unprompted, Tony rises, stretching out his back with a soft grimace. He gives Peter a pointed look before tilting his head in the direction MJ went, then turns and starts to walk. 

Peter follows Tony back to the nursery where the baby is resting in his crib. The door to their bedroom is closed, and Peter assumes MJ has already started unpacking their things, leaving the two of them alone on purpose. His spider-sense is tingling, just a little, not because of danger, but because something about this feels....orchestrated.

Tony closes the door behind them and walks to the crib. He leans on the railing, smiling down at the boy in the dim lighting. As Peter takes a few slow steps over to join him, Tony stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket, holding out something as Peter gets close. 

Peter stares at him, a little dumbfounded. It’s the middle of the summer, averaging into the 90s almost every day, but Tony is holding out a cute little red and gold patterned baby’s hat, knitted or crocheted to fit the little boy below. Peter takes the hat with a small smile on his face. It’s cute, he thinks, as he rubs his fingers over the edge and on the sides, where it thickens. The stitches are even and consistently tense. He grins a little more and looks up at Tony.

“Wait, did you make this?”

Tony shoots him an indignant look. “You don't know everything about me, I have a lot of different interests. I’m a man of many talents, kid.”

Peter snorts. “Don’t I know it.” 

Tony nods down at the baby. “Aren’t you gonna have him try it on, make sure it fits?”

The corner of Peter’s mouth quirks. He knows he should humor the man, Tony was nice enough to give them three nights to themselves, with free babysitting but…

“Tony, it’s like the middle of July. This will be perfect in the fall but…”

“Would you just do it?”

Peter’s spine prickles again. There’s no danger, so he rolls his eyes and acquiesces, bending low and carefully, so as not to wake the boy, slides the cap onto his head, tugging it down so it covers his ears. Ben twitches a little, snuffling as he turns his head, before relaxing once again with a sigh, the milk coma doing its job.

Peter relaxes back. He’s staring down at the kid---his _boy_ \---whose cupid bow mouth is hanging open, just a little, his little chest rising and falling, calm and peaceful. The weekend was wonderful to be away, especially to spend time with MJ, but he’s missed this kid, with his downy fine brown hair and his big round eyes----

AC/DC and the lead singer's scream split the air, jagged and ear-piercing. Peter’s eyes blow wide and he looks up at Tony, holding his phone in his hand. He slaps it away without thinking, adrenaline kicking up to the highest level as he starts on his old mentor, a sudden wave of protectiveness taking him over.

“Are you crazy?? What the hell are you doing, he just went---”

“Peter,” Tony holds up his hands, expression unbothered. He nods to the crib. “Just look.”

Peter hesitates for a moment but realizes soon enough that the alarm is the only thing he’s hearing. He’s aware of Tony bending over to pick up the device as he peers down into the crib and sees Ben sleeping, just as he had been a few moments previous, completely undisturbed by the disruption. When Peter looks back up, Tony has a wry smile on his face.

“You really thought I don't know better than to wake a sleeping baby?”

“What---” Peter looks back down at his son, mouth hanging open. “How…”

“Michelle told me you’ve been obsessively trying different things. She guessed that this might have something to do with you being worried about the Spider-man stuff. Then Miles stopped in a few weeks ago after he swung by here and mentioned the same thing. Seems he was able to pick up on the kid getting restless after some distant disturbances, so he helped me out a little too."

Tony is poking away on his phone before he looks up at Peter and shows him the screen. It's Miles, a set of earmuffs in place. Tony's bots are on either side of him; simultaneously, a foghorn sound erupts right next to Miles's head, and the boy doesn’t blink. Instead, he grins, holding up both hands with a thumbs up and yells at the camera,

“I didn’t hear a thing!”

Peter finds himself speechless. Tony cocks his head to the side, looking over at Peter with a soft, amused smile. “Stitched into the rim of the hat. You remember that terrible music festival you let Ned drag you to when you were what? 19? 20?”

“21. I was 21, I was legal.”

“Mmhmm, barely. And then you went and very stupidly let that guy talk you into dropping acid…”

“...it was only a little bit!”

“You had no idea…” Tony says haltingly. “Ned was freaking out.”

Peter looks down at the floor and avoids Tony’s gaze, face on fire. “Yeah, I remember it.”

“That’s a surprise,” Tony replies dryly. “But. What is it that you remember the most?”

“I…”

The world on fire. God, Peter’s skin had felt like it was on a skillet. The light from the sun, the laser show from the stage, all of it had been painful, but the music---that had been the worst. It had felt like his bones were vibrating with every beat, a thousand knives stabbing his inner ear canal. Peter had curled up in a corner under a tree, in the shade, tucking himself away and willing it all to stop.

Tony had _flown in_. The armor had been _retired_ for so long, it had only made an appearance a few times since Thanos and the appearance of the man at a music festival in the middle of New York state had caused a media frenzy.

But Tony hadn’t cared. He’d gotten Peter to a safe, stable place and then he’d set the younger man up with some headphones, some glasses that helped with the glare and he’d been tucked in amongst the softest of sheets and pillows, for hours on hours.

_Sensory overload_ , of course. A pang of guilt shoots through him because Peter has suspected it, if not outright known. Ben had cried at the merest of disruptions that he shouldn't have been able to hear across the hall, let alone buildings away; it wasn’t a coincidence. Peter just hadn’t wanted to believe, hadn’t wanted to accept that he had passed such a terrible legacy----

“He’s a part of you, Peter.” Tony’s soft voice interrupts the memory. “He has you in him, that’s not a bad thing.”

"I didn't want this for him though," Peter replies softly, gazing down at the baby, a little sad. "He doesn't understand it, he definitely can't control it…"

"He will. You'll teach him." Tony assures and claps Peter on the shoulder. “He’s no different than any other kid, all of them have their thing you gotta work with. It’ll be fine, I promise kid.”

“This isn’t exactly a standard-issue you have to deal with, Tony. I don’t remember you having to worry about this sort of thing with Morgan.”

“Oh, really?” Tony raises a brow. “Remember when I caught Morgan refurbishing one of Pepper’s old gauntlets in the garage?”

“Yeah, you took it away from her and bawled her out for it. When I came up to visit that weekend, she had a bag packed and told me she was coming to live with me & MJ."

“She was 11, Peter. She could have really hurt herself. But what should I have expected, right? She used to hang out with me in the lab all the time when she was little, it was only a matter of time, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous." Tony's head tilts to the side with a sigh, crossing his arms on the crib railing. "That's also the fun part though. Seeing what parts of you they inherit, alongside their own little personality." 

Peter can’t wait, honestly, but he was hoping more for like...Ben to inherit MJ’s dry sense of humor and his own penchant for STEM, not necessarily the ability to climb walls. Not that they know that’ll be a thing---whatever other abilities that might manifest, they shouldn’t be as strong as Peter’s, and as Tony said, they’d just have to take them as they came.

“Thanks.” Peter gestures with his hand. “Thank you for working on this.”

“I hope I didn’t overstep. I don’t want to. But MJ called, then Miles and I know…” Tony sighs. “I understand the need to take care of it yourself but you guys have a support system. I hope you know we’re all here if you need that.”

“I know. I should have said something earlier. I think I just didn’t want it to be real.” Peter runs a hand through his hair, pressing at his eyes with a sigh. “I think I was hoping it would go away.”

“Maybe it will,” Tony says with a shrug. “Maybe he’ll acclimate and it won’t be a thing, we can’t know yet. But just in case---there’s a bag in the coat closet with a few more hats, a few bodysuits of a synthetic fiber I think might help and some really cute goggles for when you guys go outside, in case he’s had any light sensitivity. You can bring him by too, never too young to get him started.”

He’s grinning over at Peter, excited and happy and Peter can’t stop from leaning over and drawing him into a hug. 

“Not overstepping,” He assures, voice almost muffled where his mouth is pressing into Tony’s shoulder. “I just hope I can be as good at this as you are one day.”

Peter feels his shoulders drop, feels Tony’s entire body relax as he returns the embrace. “Peter, you’re doing great.” He pulls back and presses a hand to Peter’s face. “You’re a great dad, Peter. You really are.”

“Yeah, well,” Peter begins, throat thick. He clears it, then looks into the crib. “Let’s just save that judgment for when he starts scaling the walls.”

“I’m gonna make you guys matching Spider Suits,” Tony says with a laugh, turning his attention back to the sleeping baby. “Nope, don’t say a thing. I’ll start on them immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i'm not a parent! sorry if I got stuff wrong or something, this was genuinely just meant to be pure, unadulterated fluff.


End file.
